The present invention relates to shopping cart accessory attachments. More specifically, the present invention provides a shopping cart accessory attachment that is configured to secure within a shopping cart in order to provide a convenient storage area with multiple compartments for storing various types of items.
Shopping carts typically include a body formed from interconnected metal rods. The shopping cart typically includes a handle on one end thereof and a main compartment for storing items therein. Most shopping carts also include a child seat that can be retracted against an inner wall of the main compartment or extended outwardly therefrom to a usable working position. While the main compartment provides some storage space for items, there is often a need for additional storage space when individuals are shopping. Additionally, items can pile up within the main compartment where they are unorganized and difficult to sort through. Further, delicate items can be easily crushed or otherwise damaged by heavier objects when multiple types of items are stored in the main compartment.
One way to add additional storage within the shopping cart is to move the child seat adjacent the handle to an open position, such that the child seat can be utilized to support items thereon. However, this prevents individuals shopping with children from using the child seat intended. Further, the extension of the child seat eliminates space within the main interior of the cart, negating the additional support provided by the seat. Additionally, delicate items stored within the child seat often fall into the interior of the cart or out of the cart completely, which can irreparably damage the items. In view of the above concerns, it is desirable to provide a shopping cart accessory pouch that can provide additional, protective storage for additional items, wherein the shopping cart accessory pouch can be adjustably secured to the upper end of the shopping cart without interfering with other components of the shopping cart, such as the handle or child seat.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing shopping cart accessory devices. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.